


Stick With Us

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Swearing, Trans Jack Pattillo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Things aren't going as the Fakes planned, and Jack doesn't feel good about it.18 - things you said when you were scared





	Stick With Us

“Ramsey, can you hear me?” Even from high above the Los Santos cityscape, Jack couldn't get a hold on where the rest of her crew had gone. Things had been going downhill since Michael set off a few explosives too early, and the heist was in near chaos. There had to be a point where Geoff would cut everything off and tell his crew to retreat. The only question was, when where they gonna hit that point?

“Loud and clear, Pattillo.” Geoff’s voice might as well have been music to Jack’s ears at this point. “Doing alright? You sound panicked.”

She let out a shaky laugh. “Panicked is an understatement right now. Where are you? Any leads on our boys?”

There was a pause before Geoff spoke again, “I’m on North State Street. Jeremy...he’s supposed to be near Autumn. ‘S where I saw him going, at least. I don't...I don't know where anyone else is.”

Jack swore under her breath. “Can you see me? I’m on the tail end of your street.” She searched the roads desperately, hoping to catch a glimpse of Geoff’s car. He had started out with Gavin in the passenger seat, but maybe something happened along the way to get them separated. She wouldn’t be surprised.

“Yeah, I see ya. Think it’d be too suspicious for you to roll out the ladder and let me climb up?”

She thought for a moment, watching as Geoff parked his car more haphazardly than she would’ve liked. Jack glanced around the tops of buildings, spotting a helipad a street over. An idea popped into her head, “Head over to March, second tallest building there. I’ll land and then you can get up.”

“Gotcha.” Jack saw Geoff leaving his car and started steering the helicopter towards the landing pad. She wasn’t left alone with her thoughts for long, though. “Jack?” His voice was laced with concern.

“What’s up?”

“Everything’s gonna be okay, you hear me?”

“Geoff…”

“ _No,_ Jack. Listen to me.” The strained fear in Geoff’s voice tipped Jack off, and she quieted. “If nothing else, we’ll be okay. The boys might get some scrapes, maybe more than scrapes, but above everything else, we’re gonna turn out alright.” He stopped for a moment, presumably to catch his breath. “We’ve been through hell together, Jack, and I’ll be damned if we let any one of us get left behind.”

Jack could hear the faint wail of police sirens and looked out the side window. Police cars were quickly approaching their street, ready to take her and Geoff down. He seemed to notice too, as he continued, “And I’m definitely not gonna leave you behind. Everyone else on this crew might die, but fucking _hell,_ I’ll be the one to get you outta here even if it kills me.” She heard his voice crack, and a pang of hope shot through her chest.

“For what it’s worth, Geoff,” She took a deep breath, “I hope you’re right.”

“Have I ever not been right?” He chuckled, even through what Jack presumed to be tears. “I’m almost there, honey. How you doin’?”

“Just about to land. Get here quickly.” Jack slowed her engines, surely catching the attention of the police. Before her fear could spike, she saw Geoff reaching the roof out of the corner of her eye.

The wind blew around the roof as Jack landed, and Geoff shielded himself away from the strong gusts. He could hear Jack yelling “Get on! What are you waiting for?!” at him, and he trudged to the open helicopter door. He reached out a hand and could feel Jack pulling him inside. Once they were safe, she pulled Geoff into a tight hug. He gladly reciprocated, patting and rubbing her back in an attempt to console her.

“I told you we’d make it, didn’t I?” Jack chuckled at his words and buried her head further into his chest. As much as Geoff wanted to stay like this--clutching to her so dearly without any cares in the world--he knew full well the moment couldn’t last long. Jack knew it too, as she quickly pulled away and turned back to the helicopter controls.

“Let’s go find our boys. Together.”


End file.
